Sidney Devereaux
: "When I was a little girl, my folks always use to tell me that the worst things in the world could wreck a person. It's what happens when you're playing a rigged game. I convinced myself beating this vampire for me probably meant getting out. But I feel like I'm just too deep into this already. And tell me, in what world do you get to leave the ring and declare victory? This is where I belong. In the fight. It's who I want to be. I've been too afraid of the dark for so long. Take me away from it and I don't recognize myself. So how about I just accept the dark...and the tendency I have to find myself wondering in it? My name is Sidney Devereaux...and I'm now an addict. Hello, Sidney." : –Sidney Sidney Devereaux (August 10, 1995), generally calld Sidney or Sid for short, is a highly intelligent young human woman and one of the five main protagonists of the series. Using her intelligent computer skills, she often helps out her friends, Rayne, Mia, Oracle, and Nigel, with solving supernatural cases. Currently, she is a private investigator of supernatural cases, along with Rayne, Mia, Oracle, and Nigel. Using the skills she learned herself, she often helps out her friends to deal with supernatural creatures, as she is known as the "brains" of the group. After she was attacked and nearly killed by a vampire, Sidney became motivated to learn more about the mysteries of the supernatural world herself. History Early Life Sidney was born in Los Angeles on August 10, 1995. She lived happily with her parents and four other sisters. Shtriga Encounter, 2002 Sometime in the year 2002, Rayne was hunting a Shtriga in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin and found it feeding on Sidney, who was their on vacation while her parents were out. The Shtriga snuck up on Sidney and almost killed her but Rayne arrived and drove the Shtriga away. When Rayne came back, she compelled Sidney not to remember the attack and then Sidney fell back asleep. Darkness Falls, 2007 When she was 12, Sidney was visiting her Aunt Maggie in the Darkness Falls, where she encountered and barley escaped Matilda Dixon. When Sidney lost her last baby tooth, she soon realized the story of Matilda Dixon is not just a fable when she saw the ghost of Matilda herself in her room. Realizing that light is her weakness, Sidney shines a flashlight into her face and hides in the bright lights of the bathroom. Her aunt, in trying to convince Sidney there's nothing in her room, is killed after seeing the Tooth Fairy. The next morning, as the police arrive, Sidney is taken to a hospital and taken home by her parents. And from that moment forward, Sidney became the only one to see the wrath of the Tooth Fairy and survive, but she never told anyone what she saw. Veronica's Fallout One day, when Sidney was 15, her second oldest sister, Veronica, became a drug addict and was also the rebellions sister. One day, Veronica became so high on drugs, she almost ran over Sidney and accidentally killed her parents with a car when Sidney had just come home from school. So for nearly killing her sister, Veronica was sent to a psych-ward in Rome to keep her away from Sidney, especially because Veronica was trying to get Sidney to be just like her, even though Sidney once said she didn't want to be. Sidney's other sisters were so mad at Veronica that they even hated her, but Sidney always loved her family and instantly forgave Veronica. The Series Season 1 One day, she went to Rome to visit her older sister but was then taken by a group of vampires. When she was just about to become one, Mia jumped in and saved her life. Personality Sidney is sporty, highly intelligent, compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, well-mannered, beautiful, forgiving, and friendly; she can also be very vulnerable and a damsel in distress. Sidney believes in friendship, honesty, and loyalty. She is shown to be consistently polite, calm and composed, even when in dangerous situations. Despite being something of a skeptic, she has a vivid internal life. She also can at times be introverted. She is brave and self-sacrificing, though much of her willingness to save others seems to come from survivor's guilt over her aunt's and parent's death. Sidney is also known for her very forgiving nature. Because of her incredibly compassionate, empathetic, and sympathetic nature, which Oracle once noted that those traits are Sidney's "gifts", both Rayne and Mia have both said that Sidney is "arguably the most compassionate and least judgmental person anyone could ever meat". Both Oracle and Nigel have also said to Sidney that if the world was full of such kindness as hers, much would be different. for the first time'']] Sidney has also been noted for her brave nature. Despite possessing absolutely no supernatural powers whatsoever and even though she is merely human, Sidney proved brave enough to come face to face with Lucifer himself, and despite the fact that she understood he has "daddy issues" (with this, one could go as far as to say that she, at that point, literately had sympathy for the Devil), she openly said to Lucifer wasn't fooling her and that he himself is nothing but "an ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of freaking crap. You can call yourself the Devil all you want, you may even be the living embodiment of evil itself, but to me, you are not invincible. You are just another demon, only bigger. And like any of the Fallen, you can be destroyed. The only difference between you and every other supernatural creature I helped stop is that you are an egotistical little boy with daddy issues, crying out to be loved." In addition, Sidney has also said that she's not afraid of death. But when she came face to face with the Pale Horseman himself, she had his scythe with her and was willing to cut off his fingers and take his ring, but she instead called out his name. When she did so, Death turned around to look at her and greeted her and he thanked her for returning his scythe and Sidney then joined him. And after talking, he gave her his ring. Thus this proves that, whilst she originally was for a moment, she overcame her fear of the Pale Rider and was no longer afraid of him. With this trait, even though she's just a normal human, one could say Sidney's not afraid of anything. When helping the team with supernatural creatures, she helps them figure out what it is their dealing with whilst she also learns about them herself, thus calling her the "brains" of the team. However, even just being merely human, Sidney proved willing, albeit with much reluctance, to kill supernatural creatures, as seen when a werewolf was charging at her, ready to kill or even bite her, she quickly pickup a silver stake and stabbed that werewolf right in the heart, killing it. The constant life-or-death situations Sidney was forced into in Purgatory created an extreme change in her. While she was stuck there, she constantly ran for her life but was always on the look out of the fear of getting attacked. However, she did kill monsters of Purgatory with some form of ease and was always fighting for her very survival. When returned back to Earth, she had changed in many ways. Whilst she was still nice, sympathetic, and calm, she had proven to be at times ruthless. But with her friends, she still possesses her lighthearted side again. Physical Appearance Sidney is a beautiful and very attractive young woman with a pale-ish-tan complexion, ocean blue eyes and natural, chest length blonde hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles; straight, curly, or naturally wavy. She has a slim, yet due to her cheerleading, toned and athletic figure. She is a relatively short woman, standing 5'1. Sidney's clothing choices change and vary over the course of the series, yet much more mature style; preferring to wear jackets, pale t-shirts, stripped-t shirts, tang-tops, skinny jeans, and various kinds of shoes, such as sneakers, sandals, and fancy boots: uggs, high-heeled, cowboys, combat, etc. She sometimes wore short dresses in a variety of colors for occasions such as parties and fashionable skirts with matching tops. She also chooses to wear floral patterned shirts and tank t-shirts underneath brown or black biker leather and denim jackets, although on occasion would resort to wearing paler colors, skirts, tops, and even a belt. Powers and Abilities Despite possessing no supernatural powers or abilities of any kind in any way, shape, or form whatsoever and even though she is a mere normal human being, Sidney is however highly intelligent and has a photographic memory, which allows her to consume knowledge of the supernatural world better than most people. She has often been known as the brains of the team. Sidney also has good surveillance skills and is also great with a camera. However, overtime, Sidney eventually possesses fighting abilities to defend herself against supernatural creatures as she trained under Nigel and Oracle. She knows how to stake vampires and also the traits of a "hunter". Despite that, Mia called her a "hunter in training." Additionally, Oracle, Rayne, Mia, and Nigel have all taught her how to cast spells. Powers of the Mark of the Outsider In the episode "Come Find Me", Sidney receives the Mark of the Outsider, gifting her a host of supernatural abilities. Any further abilities that come with it are so far unknown. There is also some sort of terrible price. And eventually, Sidney gains supernatural abilities for the first time in her life. These include: *'Blink': Sidney can quickly teleport forward across distances in an instant. *'Dark Vision': Sidney can alter her eyesight, allowing her to spot enemies and visually alerting her to the noises she makes. *'Doppelgänger': This powers allows Sidney to summon at least two duplicates of herself which can be used to distract and even fight enemies. *'Far Reach': Sidney can shoot a long tendril from her hand, allowing access to high and difficult to reach areas. It works similarly to a grappling hook and rope, requiring Emily to use a tether to pull herself to a fixed location. *'Healing Factor': Thanks to the Mark, Sidney regenerates more quickly from injuries. *'Increased Agility': Sidney can jump high, climb, run fast, and swim quickly. *'Possession': Sidney can merge corporeally with creatures and humans, allowing her to sneak pass guards unharmed. *'Precognition': The Mark also gives Sidney visions of her coming slaughter of a group of vampires in the form of a nightmare. *'Premonition': Sidney possesses the ability to visualize enemy routes and their current destination. *'Shadow Walk': Sidney can turn herself into a dark, smoke-like state. Being a shadow, Sidney is much more stealthy, though can still interact with enemies. *'Telekinesis': Sidney can lift inanimate objects and bodies. *'Time Bending': Sidney can temporarily slow and even freeze time, allowing her to pluck fired projectiles out of midair. *'Windblast': Sidney has the ability to create gusts of wind blast back groups of foes (non-lethal), break doors, and blast bolts back at foes. She can even kill enemies if blown against solid objects. Skills and Talents Although she doesn't have any powers, Sidney is highly intelligent and does possess amazing talents that allow her to help the team in a variety of ways. * Computer Specialist: Sidney has proven herself to be a highly skilled computer specialist. She was able to literately create a computer from scratch. She was also able to "hack" a ghost inside a computer to have is summoned out. ** Expert Computer Hacker: Sidney is an incredibly skilled and capable computer hacker, capable of breaking into any computer system, which makes her a valuable asset to the Team. She was able to hack into the crime lab computers of the Police Departments. She also managed to easily hack into A.R.G.U.S.'s data banks and erase any data that she and the Team were anywhere. She is more than able to bypass most firewalls and is also able to do so with surprising speed. * Genius-level Intellect: Sidney is an intellectual whizkid, making her highly intelligent, as evidenced by the crucial role she plays in the Team, as well as her enviable skill-set in tasks such as information retrieval, computer software and technology, and the creation of customized gadgets, among other things. * Hand-to-hand Combatant: Though normally staying behind the scene to help in battles, Sidney is shown willing to get into a fist fight when the situation presents itself. Additionally, she is often given sparring lessons from Nigel. * Skilled Biologist: Sidney is also a skilled engineer, as she came up with ingrediantes to literately create vervain. Equipment * Camera: As she is great with cameras, Sidney possesses a digital single-lens reflex Nikon D70 camera. She often places many different types of lenses on the camera, but the one she mostly uses is a 80-200f/2.8D lens. Sidney uses it whenever she is out in the field. * HP Laptop: Sidney owns a black colored HP ENVY x360 laptop, which she uses to gather information for hunts on creatures, beings, and the ghosts of people. Relationships Sidney and Mia Sidney sees Mia like a big sister-figure. When Mia and Rayne do the fighting, Sidney does the work of finding out what it is they are up against and who that creature was in life. Mia mentioned that she would die for Sidney and feels responsible for her. Ever since Mia saved her life, Sidney is very loyal to her. Sidney and Rayne Like she does with Mia, despite the fact the she is a dhampir, Sidney sees Rayne as a big-sister. Rayne protects Sidney and actually enjoys her company. Rayne even let Sidney in on some details of her past. Like she is to Mia, because she saved her life, Sidney feels very loyal to Rayne. And the fact that Raye isn't human doesn't bother Sidney. Sidney and Oracle : "You know, Oracle, I quite like having you around. Not only do you always seem to bring the best of luck, but I really enjoy your company." : —Sidney to Oracle Oracle is Sidney's friend and guardian angel. As he is her Guardian Angel, Oracle protects Sidney like he does Rayne, Mia, and Nigel. Sidney is also fascinated by Oracle and his kind. Oracle has also said that he likes Sidney and is "very fond" of her and Sidney herself likes having him around, saying that he brings "the best of luck". But also, she enjoys his company. Sidney and Nigel Like with Mia, Sidney sees Nigel a mentor and father figure. Nigel helps Sidney better understand the workings of the supernatural world, acting as both a mentor and guide. Quotes * "Hey there, folks. My name is Sidney Devereaux, though some call me Sid for short. And I suppose that the first thing you should know about me is that...well, for one thing, I'm a normal human being that is now involved with the supernatural world. Trust me, I know how dumb that sounds. But it's not like I found a Dakota ring at the bottom of a cereal box and thought, 'That sounds like fun.' I wish, but not really. Let me start over. My parents were killed in a car crash when I was 15. And that car was driven by my older sister, Veronica, who was drunk at the time. Trying to keep all my sadness inside was how I copted. My eldest sister, Mackenzie, sent Veronica off to a rehab/prison institute for their deaths. And in that moment, I lost my family. And though my older sisters were enraged by Veronica's actions, I myself never held any ill-will towards her. No matter how many times not only Veronica, but anyone in my family made mistakes and mo matter what they were, I always forgave them. After Veronica was sent to the institute, where she still is to this day, I set off into the world all by myself when I was 19 and I hadn't spoken to my sisters since. Though I still love them, and always will, I never really anticipated how they would react to their baby sister not talking to them for over a year. I've grown up, though. Some people nowadays say I'm a marshmallow." Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Humans